The Struggles of Isabelle Lightwood, Bridezilla
by TheGirlOfThorns
Summary: Simon and Isabelle, about to tie the knot, Isabelle is determined to have her wedding as charming and gorgeous as she planned her brother's, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Isabelle's highstrung nature and desire for a perfect wedding make her a tried and true BRIDEZILLA! Sizzy Threeshot. Bridezillas/TMI don't belong to me. Basically, Isabelle behaves terribly :P


_Isabelle Lightwood of Brooklyn, New York, has always had grand dreams of her wedding. Her beautiful, gold wedding, nothing less than fitting for a Nephilim warrior like herself. When she met Simon Lewis in 2008, she knew after great trials and tribulations that he was the one._

_Simon: _"The first time I saw Isabelle, beautiful, badass, braided, and bent over a boiling pot of tomato and raw fish soup, I didn't know she was perfect. In fact, I only flirted with her to make my friend jealous. However, as time went on, I realized: Isabelle was The One. She is the R2D2 to my C3PO. She is the Zelda to my Link, the Peach to my Mario, the Harley Quinn to my Joker. All that was left after I had my memories brutally stolen by the Prince of Hell was to train to be one of her kind, regain what I had lost, and propose.

_Now, Simon and Isabelle about to tie the knot, Isabelle is determined to have her wedding as charming and gorgeous as she planned her brother's- three large peacocks, diamond crowns, and all- and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Isabelle's highstrung nature and desire for a perfect wedding make her a tried and true BRIDEZILLA!_

_Simon: "_I mean, to be honest, all I really had wanted was a Star Wars theme. Clary and I were talking about it, and she agreed that it would have been super cool! We could have had a Death Star cake and everything! But because Isabelle is beautiful and I am whipped, I decided to keep my idea to myself. I am just happy to be tying the knot with the woman that I love."

_Isabelle: _It has to be perfect! I know that the man I'm marrying is the most important part of the wedding, but the other stuff is important too. I mean, come on. I need to look PERFECT in my gold dress, and when Simon draws the Wedded Union runes on my body, I want to be sure I look my best. I mean, I'm getting MARRIED, for Raziel's sake!

_The first step to a perfect wedding, of course_, _is finding the perfect wedding dress. Isabelle, along with her maid of honor, Clary, and her brother-in-law, Magnus, go dress shopping, only to find that none of the dresses suit Isabelle's fancy._

"Hey, Izzy, look. I think I found one." Clary holds a dress triumphantly in the sky. It is very long and made of gold silk, tapering into feathers at the bottom much like the wings of a bird. Isabelle frowns slightly. "Clary, really? Do you want me to look like a peacock?" Clary sighs and puts the dress away. Magnus pulls it, once again, off the shelf.

"It really isn't that bad, dearest sister-in-law," he says, holding it up to her body. Isabelle huffs.

"No, it isn't good ENOUGH, Magnus. It isn't good ENOUGH." Magnus, not to be defeated, looks at Isabelle and pouts.

"Isabelle, I am the KING of fashion." Isabelle looks unamused.

"And, I am the BRIDE." Magnus shrugs his shoulders and puts the dress away, only to gasp at the sight of the one next to it. He picks it up and it is clear that his breath has been taken away from him. Clary looks over and looks breathtaken as well. The dress is almost pure gold and floor-length, with black laces weaving up the sides. The collar is rumpled. It is beautiful.

However, Isabelle clearly is not as taken by the dress as her companions are. "My goal is to look like a bride," she says, her patience wearing thin, not like Magnus."

Magnus gasps in mock horror and it is clear that the sarcasm is about to come. "Oh, dear," he says. "You don't want to look MAGNIFICENT like ME?"

_Isabelle and Magnus begin to squabble, while Clary continues to look for a dress._ _After a little while Clary gets sick of their arguing._

_Clary: _"It was alright, up to a point. But, you know, put two ridiculously extraverted and ostentatious people together in one room for too long, and they begin to argue, and everything goes to hell. Eventually, I had to just go to the back room to look at dresses. It was like they didn't even realize I was gone. I picked out at least ten different dresses, and when I got back they were still arguing. Eventually, when I broke it up, they both begrudgingly apologized and agreed to get along."

_Isabelle tries on every one of Clary's dresses, but to no avail. Each dress that Isabelle tries on and doesn't like, she gets surlier and surlier. _

_Isabelle: _I just… I need this to be PERFECT, you know? I can't DEAL with the way that literally NONE of these dresses look great on me. Magnus and Clary both keep saying I look amazing, but I don't want to look amazing. I want to look PERFECT.

_Eventually, Magnus loses his patience and magics up the exact dress that Isabelle wants. Clary wonders where he got it from, but doesn't ask. She counts this as a small miracle. Isabelle may be sated for now, but of course, there are bigger things coming for our Bridezilla when she gets together to work with her brothers._

**Hey everyone! So this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I could maximize this story's value by making it a threeshot, so that's what I'm going to do ****J****In case you didn't know, this story is based off the TV program ****_Bridezillas, _****which is basically a show about all these women who act disasterous because they want the perfect weddings. I TOTALLY could see Izzy on it. Anyway, expect the final update for Vegas sometime soon, and the next update for this to come soon as well! -H**


End file.
